


Midnight Sonata : Han

by MirrorEmpire



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorEmpire/pseuds/MirrorEmpire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Midnight Sonata : Han was published in PEGASUS 5</p>
    </blockquote>





	Midnight Sonata : Han

**Author's Note:**

> Midnight Sonata : Han was published in PEGASUS 5

_I like it here, on my ship, like this._  
 _It's good, this feeling. Quiet. Restful._  
 _God knows we get little rest enough, she and I,_  
 _just in the natural hellish course of things these days,_  
 _let alone the last patch a' trouble. Well, 's over now,_  
 _Han, ol' buddy. Yeah, over now, 'n nothing to worry about._  
 _Not for a while, at any rate. Yeah, I like this._  
 _Lying here, with her curled against me, just like a little kid --_  
 _well, little, anyway, but kid she ain't, and I'll vouch for that._  
 _A woman, that's what she is, a loving, giving woman, and too damn_  
 _good for a crook like you, Solo. Not sweet, no, all fire and spice,_  
 _this one. But too damn good, all the same, and too damn soft, once_  
 _you crack the protective ice. A pretty lady, and soft, under all_  
 _that steel, soft as this skin, this hair, of hers, and all for me right now._  
 _Tomorrow -- aw, hell, who gives a damn about tomorrows, and maybes, and_  
 _what ifs? I got her now, don't I? And now is everything, ain't it?_  
 _Now is all the time there is, you know that, Solo, who better?_  
 _Now is all the time you've got to lie with her, and stroke her hair, and_  
 _hold her against the dark._  
 _Well, you knew that to start with. Now is forever, pretty lady._  
 _Yeah, now is forever. And it's a long way to Bespin._

=end=


End file.
